Turtles in Time
by Kelso86
Summary: This is a story about Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Splinter and the turtles new brothers and Splinter's new sons. The turtles are 28 years old now and Ninjutsu masters now like Splinter. They defeated Shredder and Kraang. Since 2003 there as been no threats to the city until now. It's 2015 in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any other version of it.
1. Trouble Downtown

**Present:**

It's 2015 and the turtles are 28 years. During the 28 years of their life they find a 5th turtle that Splinter named Renoir Hamato and train him to Tonfa and Splinter gave him a yellow mask and train him in Ninjutsu like his other sons Leonardo Hamato, Michelangelo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato and Kirby Hamato.

Splinter trained Leonardo to use twin Katana, he trained Michelangelo to use dual Nunchaku, he trained Raphael to use dual Sai and he trained Donatello to use a Bo (Staff), he trained Renoir to use dual Tonfa and he trained Kirby to use dual Dagger.

Not much is know about Renoir expect Splinter took him in as a son and train him in Ninjutsu and that the 4 other turtle accept as their bother.

Splinter gave all the turtles their weapons of choice and a mask. Leonardo wears a blue mask and uses twin Katana, Michelangelo wears a orange mask and use dual Nunchaku, Raphael wears a red mask and use dual Sai, Donatello wears a purple mask and uses a Bo (Staff), Renoir wears a yellow mask and uses dual Tonfa and Kirby wears a black mask and uses dual Daggers.

They have fight Oroku Saki a.k.a. The Shredder and Kraang.

"I think we should train some" says Leonardo.

"Why should we father made us Ninjutsu Masters like him" says Michelangelo.

"Because you need to be always prepared** on** what you enemy can do" say Splinter. "I want you to attack me" continued Splinter.

"I will go first" says Renoir.

Renior gets his dual Tonfa out and goes for the attack. Splinter blocks both Tonfa and flips Ren over his shoulder.

Raphael gets his dual Sai out and goes for the attack. Splinter side steps and flips Raph over is shoulder.

Michelangelo gets his dual Nunchaku out and goes for the attack. Splinter blocks both Nunchaku and flips Mikey over his shoulder.

Donatello gets his Bo out and goes for the attack. Splinter grabs Donnie's Bo and flips him over his shoulder.

Leonardo gets his twin Katana out and goes for the attack. Leo catches Splinter off guard.

"Very good my son" says Splinter.

"Thank you father" says Leo.

Just the Shell Cell starts ringing.

"Hey April, whats wrong?" asked Donnie.

"There is a big portal open in downtown" says April.

"I feel it's a trap my sons I am coming with you" says Splinter.

"Kirby stay here in case there is any trouble" said Donnie.

"OK bro, be careful" says Kirby.

Leo, Mikey, Raph, Ren, Donnie and Splinter got in the elevator to the warehouse where the Battle Shell is at.

**END OF CHAPTER** **1**

**PLEASE** **R&amp;R**


	2. Turtles in the Future

**Downtown:**

Splinter and the turtles arrive downtown to see the portal.

"This looks like the same portal that Cody and me made to get back home" said Donnie.

"That is weird, we need to be careful" says Leo.

Splinter and the turtles get out of the Battle Shell and walks close to the portal so Donatello can study it.

Just then a beam shot out of the portal and Splinter and the turtles was gone.

**2115:**

Splinter and his sons landed out of the portal.

"Hey I know where we are, we are in the future 2105" says Donnie.

Just then Serling shows up.

"Why are we back in 2105?" asked Leo.

"Well actually you are in 2115" says Serling. "You remember the Dark Turtles, Dark Leonardo, Dark Michelangelo, Dark Raphael, Dark Donatello and Dark Renoir?" asked Serling.

"Yes we remember them they nearly kicked our shells in" replies Mikey.

"Baxter Stockman recreate with regular turtle DNA to turn them good" says Serling. "After the process was a success we name them after you guys but then a year ago something went wrong the just disappeared" continued Serling.

Serling got in the car and motion Splinter and his sons to do the same. After they all got in the car they drove to Cody's place.

When they all got there Cody was waiting on them. Cody motion for them all to come in his place.

"It's been a long time since we seen you" says Donnie.

"Yes it has and it's good to see you all again" says Cody. "By the way I have been doing my training in Ninjutsu still" continued Cody.

"Very good Cody, I would like to see sometime" says Splinter.

"Now to business, President Bishop remembers you helped him before and he needs your help again" says Cody. "President Bishop and Baxter was able to turn the Dark Turtles into regular turtles to help battle the threat that came here in in 2109"continued Cody.

"So what does Bishop wants?" asked Ren.

"Well he wants you guys to find them Renoir" says Cody. "He don't want them hurt, but he thinks the alien DNA that made them is stronger then the turtle DNA that they used to turn them in regular turtles" continued Cody.

"Also Bishop equal all the environment where anyone here on Earth just need one shot to breathe anywhere on Earth." says Serling.

So Cody gets six needles and ejects Splinter and the turtles with the shots they need.

"We gave them weapon from O'Neil Tech, they use all the weapons you guys use" says Cody. "Our Leonardo uses twin powered Katana and wears a blue mask, our Michelangelo uses dual powered Nunchaku and wears a orange mask, our Raphael uses dual powered Sai, our Donatello uses powered Bo and wears a purple mask and our Renoir uses powered Tonfa and wears a yellow mask" continued Cody.

Cody has Donatello walk over to the computer. Cody then punches in the coordinates in the computer.

"That is where they was last seen" said Cody.

"I just notice we still have our weapons" says Mikey.

"Yes I adjusted the time portal so you can keep your weapons" says Cody.

"Do you still have the Hover Shell?" asked Donnie.

"Yes I do" said Cody.

"Let's go guys" says Leo.

The turtles get in the Hover Shell and leaves to the coordinates that Cody programed in the Shell Cell.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	3. Kirby's Story

**2015 Sewer Lair:**

Kirby gets out his Shell Cell and calls April.

"April you there?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, what is it?" asked April.

"I lost my brothers of the radar" said Kirby.

"They went to check the portal" says April.

"I know they told me to stay here" says Kirby. "Can you send the coordinates to my Shell Cell?" asked Kirby.

"Yes I will do it know" said April.

Kirby's Shell Cell beeps with the coordinates of where his brothers was at.

Kirby goes to the coordinates on his Shell Cell when he see a portal closing.

**Flashback 2008:**

I seen this portal open to where I was at when I seen five turtles that looked like me come out of it.

"_I wonder if they are related to me__"_ thought the turtle.

"I sense someone here" says Leo.

The 5 turtles drawn their weapons when the turtle moves.

"Stop I am not arm and I didn't know this place was taken" says the turtle.

"Lower your arms but stay on guard" says Leo. "What is your name?" asked Leo.

"I really don't have one, but I notice this drawing with the name Kirby so I was going to use that one" says Kirby.

"What do we do with him?" asked Raph.

"We will take him in as our brother if he wants that and train him in Ninjutsu" says Leo.

"I would like that" said Kirby.

"My name is Leonardo but my brothers call me Leo, the one in orange mask is Michelangelo but we call him Mikey, the one in the red mask is Raphael but we call him Raph, the one in the purple mask is Donatello but we call him Donnie and the one in the yellow mask is Renoir but we call him Ren" says Leo.

So Leo starts to train Kirby in Ninjutsu and gave him a choice of weapons, Kirby picks dual Daggers to train with.

By the time Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Renoir recovered all of Splinter's data Kirby dawned a black mask and a little half through his training.

Splinter adopted Kirby as his 6th son and finished training in Ninjutsu after April and Casey's wedding.

**End of Flashback Present 2015:**

_"I hope my brothers are okay" _thought Kirby.

Kirby calls April on the Shell Cell.

"Hey if you hear from my brothers let me know" says Kirby.

"Okay I will" says April.

_"I don't think they went through the portal, but I will search this whole city until I find them" _thought Kirby.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


End file.
